Don't speak... just dance
by Chihuahua
Summary: A short angsty piece with some JJ-HR.


Author : Chihuahua  
  
Date : 24th December 2001  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TRA: JQ characters, therefore I am not making any cash out of this fic. All unrelated characters belong to me. Kindly ask for my permission before using them.  
  
Category : JJ-HR, Angst  
  
Rating : G  
  
Archiver's Permission: Granted to those who want it, just let me know where it can be found.  
  
DON'T SPEAK. JUST DANCE  
  
The night was, well, to put it simply, it was luminous. As clichéd as it sounded, he couldn't bring himself to think of it in any other way. Yet, somehow, the ethereal allure of a wonderful night was laced with a sense of dread. Dread of fore coming and inevitable sorrow. He glanced momentarily at the heavens, at the luxurious darkness so emblazoned with intense light from afar. The night seemed to swallow him into its dark embrace, with promises of unknown wonders.  
  
"Hey, you!" The greeting was slightly more than a sultry whisper, but it was enough to jolt him out of his solitary reverie. With a wide smile, he turned to meet the voice. His silent tormentor.  
  
"Hey." His voice was steady, his face seemingly oblivious to what was to come. He held out a hand and she did a mock pirouette around him. Her scent so enticing. God, how could this be the one who would wrench the gold- tipped arrow out of his heart?  
  
"Ready?" she asked, levelling an enchanting smile at him. Her tan skin was a soothing contrast to the pale aquamarine toga-style gown; embroidered intricately at the hem with fine gold silk, that she wore. Her fiery auburn mane was pulled into two thin braids at the side, which were then pulled and twisted around the rest of the luxurious red flow that cascaded to the middle of her back.  
  
He nodded. This was definitely a night to remember. What would seem to be a night of honour to his brother would be a. he trailed off, not wanting to confront the thought. Not just yet, there would be time for that later.  
  
The pleasant scent of burning incense wafted down the regal corridors of the palace. The walls of alabaster white and floors of pure marble of impeccable whiteness reflected the pale moonlight, glowing ever so subtly. The great teak doors loomed ahead, like a dark opening to the unknown. Two sentries in the official uniform of the Royal Guards flanked the door, erect and unmoving, like the toy soldiers he used to collect. As they approached, the great, carved doors were opened, revealing a majestic ballroom.  
  
"Wow!" he muttered. He had never noticed the splendour that the massive space was capable of housing. Five rows of tables that each spanned easily half the ballroom were arranged in neat rows, lining the magnificent space. A single tablecloth of the purest white possible covered each table; a royal blue trim was the only other visible colour. A single row of gold candleholders lined the middle of each table, each holding four candles that provided a warm glow. Cutlery of polished silver sat on either side of each lily-pink napkin, folded immaculately to resemble a bird-of-paradise. Soft music came from the band in a corner of the vast room.  
  
"Wow's about right! Have you ever seen Hadji's home so beautiful?" she whispered. Her confident stride was not at all affected by the plush carpeting. The uncomfortably high strap-style stilettos didn't seem to affect her at all.  
  
"Where's Hadj?" he asked, his eyes wandering around, searching for the familiar figure that was as of tonight, the official ruling Sultan of Bangalore. Although he had been pronounced the official sultan several years ago, Hadji had made his mother the regent in his absence. After graduating from the university of his choice, from a certain prestigious school in the state of Massachusetts, Hadji had finally returned to his homeland to finally claim his throne.  
  
"I have no clue, whatsoever. I guess he would probably be moving about socialising with the other nobles." Jessie smiled at that remark, knowing full well that Hadji hated that term.  
  
Jonny snickered as well, his seventeen-year-old face relaxing for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Jonny! Jessie! This way, my friends," the ever-courteous voice hailed them. Jonny turned to see his brother hurrying to meet them from somewhere from the back. His cream coloured turban housed the red ruby he always wore. The champagne gold tailored suit of Indian silk fitted him perfectly.  
  
Jessie smiled when she saw that he had finally taken her suggestion of having a trim of silk brocade at the sleeves and at the collar.  
  
"Congratulations, Hadj!" Jessie greeted him with a hug. "You look very. Sultan-ish. Please get into something more comfortable looking after this," she said, stifling a laugh.  
  
Hadji laughed. "Oh, I will."  
  
"Congrats, Hadj!" Jonny said, beaming as he pulled his brother into a hug. Then, in a whisper, he said, "I brought the goods." He meant of course Hadji's uniform of khaki pants and cotton shirts. Hadji had told him to buy a few new sets before flying down to Bangalore as he had found it almost impossible to get any of his size in his kingdom.  
  
"Thank you," Hadji said, winking deviously. "Now, come. Father and Race have been here for nearly an hour already." He led them to their table, along with the rest of his relations, most of whom he had no recollections.  
  
"You know us, Hadj. Never on time for anything."  
  
***  
  
Dinner had just ended. The dishes had all been prepared with utmost care, and therefore the Royal Chef had received many praises, both for him and his team. The band had immediately taken up a tango and many of the foreign visitors had taken to the dance floor.  
  
"This is rather unusual at these functions," Jessie noted, as she spun into Jonny's arms.  
  
"You don't say," Jonny said, using a mock tone of surprise. Clasping her hands across her chest, they swayed to the music, before Jessie began whipping her long legs with the flair of a professional dancer. It had never failed to amaze Jonny, what more Race, that she was able to perform vicious kicks and yet be able to perform the complicated routines of the tango, furthermore on her choice of footwear for the night.  
  
He fell in sync with her movements, each step complimenting hers beautifully, perfectly timed and balanced. Jonny was an accomplished dancer in his own right, having had the same instructor as her. Hadji had taken several classes too, but he had always been more of a waltz person.  
  
The tango music ceased, and there was a round of applause for the both of them. They had been completely oblivious to the audience they had received. They both smiled and bowed graciously. Hadji signalled for a waltz and the band immediately began the quiet haunting tunes that would never leave Jonny's memory.  
  
He felt Jessie rest her head on his shoulder, her arms draped softly over his neck as he held her close, feeling their hearts thump in sync with each other.  
  
"Jonny, I have to."  
  
"Shhh. I know, Jess."  
  
"What do you know?" she asked, pulling apart slightly to look into his eyes.  
  
"What you're going to say." he replied, pulling her close again. "I have known for a long time coming now, Jess."  
  
"At least let me explain," Jessie said, loud enough for only his ears. To the eyes of everyone else, they were a young couple, completely oblivious to reality as they shared a moment of intimacy.  
  
"There's no need for any explanation, Jess." Jonny continued to sway with her, his whispers barely reaching her ears. "It's okay."  
  
"But I." Jessie protested quietly.  
  
"Don't speak, just dance."  
  
THE END  
  
Comments anyone? Send them to me at wenxina@hotmail.com 


End file.
